


The Lynel with the abnormal mane

by M4D



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Humor, Really stupid short story, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4D/pseuds/M4D
Summary: Link asks a peculiar creature a question





	The Lynel with the abnormal mane

A young boy wandered the plains

 

Vast and seeking adventure, he was sure find what he was looking for

 

Spotted from a distance, there sat a monster underneath underneath a cherry blossom tree

 

A Lynel, for sure. Long and jagged horns as well as the hooves of a mighty warriors steed

 

The boy surely would have ran, or tried to face the creature with a sword in hand

 

But something was off, was different, for the mane of this beast was the colour of the tree it stood underneath

 

Bright pink!

 

Curious yet astounded, he padded carefully towards the feared creature

 

The Lynel simply looked up from it's rest against the blossom tree, not a single spark of will to fight in its eyes, strangely docile for one of the most powerful monsters of the land

 

The young boy dared to ask

 

“I hope not to intrude, but why is your mane such a unique colour?”

 

The Lynel gave a guffaw, running a hand through the locks of said mane it had been queried

 

“The scent of the billowing tree protruded me, the fruits and blossoms never seemed to cease my prolonging hunger, until it turned my mane into this color. People can spot me from miles away, so I can no longer be as intimidating as I once was.”

 

The Lynel then chased the boy away until it's hooves could carry it no further, hoping it could finally eat something other than pink flowers for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story! I have more yet to come :) and I may make a collection for them


End file.
